A Hawk Among Dragons
by V.A. Clark
Summary: You'd never really think that a high-society girl could become a ruthless kunoichi.  And you'd never think that a ruthless kunoichi could become a humble servant.  But that's what happened, and all because of one crazy One-Eyed Dragon.  Masamune x OC
1. Bontenmaru

Ah, Sengoku Basara. Where horses defy gravity and no one questions the Gundams. XD

I'm kind of a history buff, so I'll probably be putting in some historical references, but I'd have to take a LOT of poetic license since we don't know too much about these people yet. Also, if there are any ninja-experts out there, please excuse me if I screw up a fact – most of my limited shinobi expertise comes from Naruto. :P Anyway, if anyone has a question regarding names or places referenced to, just send me a message. I hope you enjoy my first Sengoku fic!

Disclaimer: "Sengoku Basara" © Capcom, Production I.G, and FUNimation Entertainment. The following is a fan-made story not associated with the above. No profits are being made. Please support the official release…**you see?**

* * *

><p>This is not going to work. This just is <em>not <em>going to work.

For the umpteenth time, I looked over myself in the full-length mirror my father had set up in the hall. As usual, I was disgusted with what I saw. I had been strapped and stuffed into the tightest, itchiest kimono I owned, with an obi so constricting that I could barely breathe. My feet were squished into positively minuscule sandals. My long black hair – the only thing about my outward appearance that I actually _liked_ – had been twisted, stretched, straightened, and otherwise contorted into a sorry excuse for a bun at the top of my head. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say it'd been ripped right out of my skull. And then there was the paint, thick white face paint worn by the geishas at the local dance house. But _unlike _the geishas, who wore paint only on their faces and necks, I had paint _all over my body_. It itched like hell.

So, to sum things up, I was _not _a happy camper.

And who would be? I'd been tortured into girlishness. I'd become a shadow of my true self (maybe a little melodramatic, I know, but I was seriously _that_ upset). And for what, really? To make my self-centered father look good in front of his guests?

_But this isn't just _any_ guest, is it? This is Date Terumune, one of the strongest daimyo in the land, and his eldest son. You know…your new HUSBAND._

My husband…

Oh, God, even _thinking_ about it makes me sick.

I mean, come on, I'm only _twelve years old_! I just started bleeding _last week_, for goodness' sake! And yet here I am, barely more than a child, being put up for marriage like a dog up for adoption. That old fool just can't wait to get rid of me, can he?

And I know that the general rule among upper-class daughters is _marry someone more important than you_, and I realize that when old Terumune pops off, my new husband (gag) will become leader of what is sure to become the most powerful province in the Land of the Rising Sun, but really…would it hurt to tell me _something_ about this Bontenmaru fellow? I mean, all I know is his name, where he lives, and who his father is. Other than that, nothing. And to think, I'm spending the rest of my life with this guy.

_What if he's an old man? What if he's just a baby? What if he's a wimp? What if he's obsessed with battle? What if…oh, God…what if he's just like my FATHER? Oh, no way, no _way _I'm handling that…_

Hold it. Sure, twelve is too young to get married, but it's also too old to be carrying on like this. It could be worse, after all, and there's no point in worrying about stuff you can't control. Might as well just grit your teeth and do it. And remember, in the worst-case scenario, you're prepared. You're totally prepared. _So knock it off, Megohime. You remember what happened last time, right? So stop it. Stop it right now._

Last time…as I thought about it, my cheek gave a painful twinge, and it took all of my dwindling willpower not to rub it – messes up the paint, you see (and what a tragedy _that _would be). The reason I have so much paint on my face is because earlier, I got a bit too vocal in my displeasure with the whole situation, and so my father resorted to his favorite parental tactic in interacting with me – namely, slapping me upside the face. The bruise is absolutely ridiculous.

"_You impudent hussy!"_ he'd shouted over me. _"You cannot possibly comprehend the importance of this plan! To be allied with the Date clan, to under the protection of the most powerful daimyo in the land…think of what the Tamura could accomplish! And yet you would destroy that for the sake of your own worthless feelings? Selfish whore!"_

Charming, isn't he? And that was actually one of his tamer rants.

Funny thing is, though, Father couldn't care less about an alliance with Date. All he's concerned about is having his only daughter (me) bear two healthy sons as soon as possible – one for my husband's family, and one to be his own heir. As long as he becomes a grandfather within the year, he couldn't care less about what happens to Mutsu, or me, for that matter. And to think that old fool has the nerve to call _me _selfish.

A light breeze blew in from the open window, and I caught the scent of heather and the sound of some of the servants' children laughing. Man, what I wouldn't give to be out there right now. Riding my horse, swimming in the river, climbing trees, or just lying on the grass and looking at the clouds…anything, _anything_ but this.

Did that sound weird? Well, that's me. Most daughters of noblemen (and most daughters in general) are content to sit around inside all day, sipping tea, keeping house, and blindly following their parent's orders. Me, not so much. I love to be running around outside, playing games, being active, whatever. I just couldn't see the appeal of sitting still and quiet in the house all day. It was who I am. It was who I wanted to see in the mirror every morning.

Unfortunately, as I'm sure one can easily imagine, that doesn't happen too often. Father thinks it's _unbecoming_ and_ abnormal _for a young lady to be running wild out of doors like a savage…or worse, like a _boy_. So, he's made it his life's mission to stamp out my tomboy tendencies, or at least cover them up as thoroughly as possible. Like this paint – the reason it's all over my body is to cover up my tan. He's also prone to smacking me if I get too boyish for his tastes. Like that would stop me.

Really, for all the abuse I get living here, I can at least spend _some _time outside. But now that I'm getting married (shudder), that's not going to happen anymore. I have to be a proper wife – cooking, cleaning, having kids, being obedient – and _not _be gallivanting all over creation on the back of a horse. Basically, I have to completely change who I am and what I love, all for a guy I've never met before.

I think that's grounds to be upset without being smacked upside the head.

I let out a miserable sigh and looked myself over for the umpteenth-and-first time, hoping to find some sign that it was really me in the polished glass. And lo and behold, I did find something – the necklace I inherited from my mother. Now, I'm not really into jewelry, but I have to admit, this necklace is really nice. It's a simple thing, just a length of cord with a crystal at the end. That crystal's really something, though – it's the prefect figure of a roaring dragon. Father tells me that that dragon, Suishōryū (how original), is the guardian spirit of the Tamura clan. He brings prosperity and protection to all the members of our family, and those who wear his likeness around their necks are brought eternal happiness.

Yeah, right. My mom wore this necklace before me, and she died giving birth to me. Some happiness. And then…well, do I _seem_ happy right now? This dragon's a total hack.

Or maybe…is he?

Well, happiness aside, his main job is to protect the clan, right? And the best way to protect the clan would be to keep them in power, right? Father doesn't have any other kids, and I, being a girl, can't inherit Miharu-jō or the lands. And maybe, somewhere deep, _deep_ down, my father really does care about the people of Mutsu and wants his family to go on protecting them.

…okay, that's kind of a stretch, but I should at least give it a chance. Who knows – maybe this guy will be okay. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe…

Maybe all the positive thinking in the world won't change the fact that I'm changing everything about me and am about to become nothing more than a housekeeper and baby-maker for some random guy!

Oh, my _God_…

Just as I was spiraling into hopelessness, the door into the guest room opened and Kayo, my nurse, bustled in. She closed the door, making sure to block anyone's view out and my view in (so that my spouse-to-be and I wouldn't see each other; some stupid ritual, or something), and turned to face me. "Pardon me, Megohime-sama, but the guests have arrived. K…Kiyoaki-sama is asking for you."

Oh, boy, here we go. I gave myself one final glare in the glass and turned to face her. "Okay. Thanks, Kayo-chan."

She smiled at me with that look of motherly concern that I knew so well. She's the only one who has any idea what I'm going through, and I know me leaving would be rough on her, too – she raised me after my mother went off, and she doesn't have any kids of her own. She's told me time and time again that I was like her own daughter. When I think about what she's feeling because of this marriage…it makes the whole thing even worse.

"I know it's not my place, Megohime-sama," she was saying, looking like she was about to cry, "but you truly look beautiful, even if you don't believe it yourself. You are the very picture of the perfect bride." Her voice cracked on the last word.

I don't know if that was supposed to make me feel better, but it didn't. It just made me feel like bursting into tears, and wouldn't that make a lovely first impression? "Thanks, Kayo-chan," I said quietly, and before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Kayo-chan, do you think…do you think everything's going to work out?"

Kayo smiled and lightly touched my shoulder. "I know it will, Megohime-sama. You're a wonderful girl, and anyone you marry will be lucky to have you." She gestured to the door, her hand shaking. "C-Come now, my lady. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Okay…" I took a deep breath, smoothed down my hair, and, for one last bit of reassurance, looked out the window at the grounds. My friends (or playmates, I guess; Father doesn't like for me to call servants' children my "friends," and I know they think differently of me because I'm sort of their mistress) were out there. My horse was out there. My spirit was out there.

And my backup plan was out there. A change of clothes, water and provisions for about three days, a compass, and a map of the area were all tucked within the deepest confines of Yuki's stall out in the stables, ready in case the worst should happen.

_I'm okay. I'm prepared. Come on, girl, show 'em what you've got. _

I took a deep breath and, before I could convince myself otherwise, opened the door and left Kayo behind.

Father served important guests, like these men from the Date clan, in the tea-house-style guest room on Miharu's upper floor. He kept a lot of interesting items that he purchased overseas, like rugs and paintings and vases and stuff, in here. Probably to show off how rich he is, or something. I like looking around at all the stuff in here. I like to think about what kinds of lands they came from, and if I'll ever get to go someday.

But today, I can't look – not at the objects, not at the guests. Father ordered me, on pain of being smacked again (which I don't mind the idea of as much as the actual slap; Father doesn't look it, but he's got a ridiculously good arm), to act subservient and humble, as befitting of a samurai's wife. That meant looking down at the floor, not seeing anyone's face, and only speaking when spoken to. I didn't even have the luxury of a sour look – no matter how much pain she's in, a noblewoman must always wear an expression of tranquility. Or something like that.

_Well, fine then. If that's what Father wants, he'll get it. I'll show him! I'm not as worthless as he thinks!_

"Ah, you kept us waiting, my girl," Father was saying, too loudly. It looked like he's as worried about this as me (though probably for different reasons). "Terumune-dono, Bontenmaru-sama, allow me to introduce my daughter, Megohime."

I bowed low at the waist, just like I'd been taught. "I'm honored to be in your presence, Date-dono." Gentle, passive, just like a pushover. Makes me sick to do it, but I guess that means I'm doing a good job.

"Ah, so_ you_ are Megohime-dono!" a voice rang out. It was a good-sounding voice – honest and gentle, but full of energy, like he was about to laugh from sheer joy. "It is a true pleasure to meet you. I must say, I had thought your father had exaggerated your beauty, but I see now that I am happily mistaken."

"I am honored by your words, My Lord," I said with another bow. Well, that was nice of him. Even if it's not true, it _sounds_ genuine enough. Is that you, Bontenmaru…? If so, maybe this would work. His voice sounds…pleasant. A little old-sounding, though.

But my hope (or at least my theory) was dashed when he next spoke. "I am Date Terumune, of Yonezawa-jō. This is my son, Bontenmaru, about whom I'm sure your father has told you much. And back there is my page, Katakura Kagetsuna."

Humph, wishful thinking, Your Lordship. Father didn't tell me squat about you _or _your son. Still, to introduce your servant…that tells me that he's a man who looks beyond social class. That's already an improvement from here. _This might work…_

"An honor, Megohime-sama," said a deep, _deep_ voice that sounded a bit farther away than Terumune's voice. That meant that this guy was sitting behind Terumune; plus, the voice sounded slightly muffled, like the guy's face was pointed at the floor, like he was bowing. In that case, it was probably Kagetsuna. _Polite, respectful…Father would love this guy. But what about –?_

"H…Hi," muttered a shy-sounding voice. After a split-second pause, it added, "N-Nice to meet you, M-Megohime-san."

Wait…_that's_ him? That's Bontenmaru? You've got to be kidding me…he sounds like he's barely hit puberty! He probably isn't much older than me! I admit I'm relieved that I'm not marrying some crusty old man, but if he's this young…he can't possibly be more prepared for this than I am. That's _not_ a good sign. And he sounds so timid…

Well, no time to dwell on that now; I have to get on with that tea ceremony, or else Father would ensure that I wouldn't sit right for a week. Still wearing a look of apparent serenity, I entered the room, took my place at my father's left side (and from what I could tell out of the corner of my eye, directly across from Bontenmaru), and reached for the equipment before me. Cleaning the utensils, putting them down in just the right positions, pouring the tea powder into the caddy, pouring the hot water, stirring with the whisk…it was all pretty mindless work, especially since I'd been doing this since I was a toddler.

Really, why does everyone put so much stock in this? It's just making tea, for goodness' sake. Apparently, it's supposed to show discipline or patience or something strange like that. I'm not buying it, though. Anyone can do it after a little practice.

The only good thing I'll say about it is that the _chakai_ version of the ceremony was pretty quick. In what seemed like no time, I had already prepared the tea and handed off the bowls to Terumune, Bontenmaru, and Father. I wanted to give one to Kagetsuna, too, but there were only three tea bowls placed out and couldn't ask Father for another one – I could only speak when spoken to. Oh, well. Kagetsuna doesn't seem too bothered by it…at least, from what I could see of him.

"My, what exquisitely-prepared tea!" Terumune proclaimed in a booming voice, happily slurping from his bowl. "Wouldn't you agree, Bonten?"

I saw Bontenmaru's legs (the only parts of him I could see without lifting my head) tense, as though he was jumping in surprise, and heard him start to choke at the sudden address. "F-F-Fine," he managed to say between coughs.

Fine? Is that really it? I mean, okay, I hate the tea ceremony with a burning passion, but that's all the more reason to be appreciated for it, isn't it?

_No, calm down. The guy's choking; he probably couldn't think of anything else to say. Give him the benefit of the doubt, Megohime, be a good girl._

I waited for the little lord's coughing fit to subside before bowing once again, struggling to keep my annoyance in check. "I am not worthy of such praise, Date-dono." _Humph._

As I straightened up, I felt my mother's necklace come to rest, cool and smooth, against my chest. In the light from the open screen door, it seemed to sparkle like diamonds. I sensed a change in Bontenmaru's demeanor; his legs seemed to relax ever so slightly, and when he spoke, his too-high voice had a ghost of excitement in it. "M-Megohime-san…it that a dragon?"

"It is, Bontenmaru-sama." Hmm, a dragon-lover? Admiring something both beautiful and powerful, but never actually seen in real life by humans…I'm sure how to take this. I mean, I like dragons, too, but to actually be incited to respond after sitting there in anxious silence for twenty minutes? _He pays more attention to a legendary beast than to the girl he's supposed to marry, huh…_

"My, how interesting!" Terumune was saying. He seemed determined to make up for his son's lack of courtesy, bless him. "There seems to be a story behind that beautiful gem. Will you do us the honor of telling it to us, Megohime-dono?"

I opened my mouth eagerly to respond – anything to break this crushing quiet – but Father beat me to it. As he regaled an apparently-baffled Terumune with stories about Suishōryū's protection, I reluctantly took the opportunity to go over what I'd learned.

Bontenmaru is about my age, maybe younger. He's the son of Date Terumune. He's been sitting too stiffly, too formally, this whole time. His legs are shaking, like he's afraid. He speaks only a little bit, and always with a trembling, anxious voice. And I'd bet you anything you like he's as red as a tomato right now. All because of one barbaric little girl. Imagine the fuss he'd kick up on the battlefield. I'd bet a wimpy little thing like him hasn't ever even picked up a sword, let alone fought in battle.

My complete first impression: Date Bontenmaru is a wimp.

Disgusting.

Right in the middle of Father's (probably false) story about how Suishōryū's necklace had blocked a bullet from entering the heart of a cousin that I'd never heard of, Terumune suddenly burst out laughing. "M-My goodness, Bonten, such a healthy blush you are wearing!" Called it. Ante up. "But as you can see, Megohime-dono is the very picture of the prefect bride. There really is no need to be frightened, my son."

Bontenmaru's legs stiffened up again, but it didn't seem to be out of nervousness…was it maybe…anger? "I told you, Father, I'm not _frightened_!" he protested indignantly. "Who'd be scared of a stupid girl, anyway?"

Oh, _hell_ no.

He did _not _just call me stupid.

…he just called me stupid.

Here I am, busting my butt trying to act like the perfect little princess, being suffocated in a kimono, being all but scalped, being polite and prim even though I'm dying inside, _willing to give up my entire life for him_, and he calls me stupid.

That _bastard_!

Screw being subservient, screw being obedient, screw not seeing his face. That little jerk is going to get it, believe that! I looked up and glared at him with all my power. "Who the hell are you calling stupid, you little –"

_What's…that…?_

A pale, flushed face, pointed but not entirely free of baby fat. Brown hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Formal blue kimono. A look of mingled shock and horror on his face.

One eye, wide with surprise, pale and gray as the early dawn. And one eye completely covered up by tight, bloody bandages that wrapped all the way around his head.

No…the bandages are too flat, too bloody…could it be…

_He's only got one eye._

I wanted to say something, but what? How did you lose it? Does it hurt? Can you see me okay? But all those questions sounded stupid…so I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. And he stared at me, still looking stunned, with his single eye.

And I don't know why, but I got the sense that the story behind that eye wasn't wimpy at all.

Man, this is weird…it feels kind of like I'm outside of my own body, looking down at what's happening. Does this happen to all girls right before they get married? Like in a dream, I saw my hand reach out towards his face and heard myself say, "What…w-what happened to your –?"

Everything seemed to snap back to reality as Bontenmaru slapped my hand away and leapt to his feet, breathing hard. He gave me one last look of mortification before turning and running, out of the room and down the hall.

"Bontenmaru-sama!" Kagetsuna shouted in alarm. With surprising speed, he (a stern-faced twenty-something, from what I could see) jumped to his feet and raced after his master. I scrambled to my feet as well, but before I could so much as take a step forward, I heard what sounded like a muffled sob followed by the slamming of the front doors. Then everything was quiet.

_Oh, my God…oh, my God…I didn't want this…I didn't mean…_

"Well," Terumune said after a long moment. I looked over at him; he was a gentle-faced man in probably his late thirties, the very picture of a wise and valiant warrior gone slightly to seed. He didn't seem at all concerned about what had just happened. "That was certainly odd, wasn't it? Bonten is usually so proud of his eye, I never expected him to be so –"

But exactly what Bontenmaru was, I didn't know, because right then, I felt something strike my cheek so hard that I fell back to the floor. It hurt like hell, but not as bad as what I was feeling inside.

I wasn't at all surprised to see my father standing over me with a hand raised to slap me again. His eyes were bulging out of his skull, and his face was purple with rage. "You worthless fool!" he screamed, bits of spit flying from his distorted mouth and landing on my face. "Do you realize what you've just done? _Do you_?"

Yes, I just spent the past three hours selfishly misjudging and thinking horribly about a handicapped little boy who was already scared of me, and just chased him crying from the room. Trust me, I know what I did. "Father –"

"Didn't I tell you, time and time again, to say nothing and look at the floor? And now you've deliberately disobeyed me! You have chased away your chances for marriage, and _chances_ for greatness! Our future as allies with the Date has been completely ruined! The future of our family is lost forever!"

"No, Father, I didn't –"

"_Silence_!" He kicked me hard in my stomach, and I fell down again, coughing and retching. _God, the _pain…I wasn't angry or scared – I was used to it, even though it hurt worse than usual – but I wasn't sorry for what I'd done. Not about Father, anyway. I know that he'd take the opportunity of an alliance just to better himself, and not me or the people.

He kicked me again, and this time I felt something give way in my chest and there was red stuff on the floor, and _oh, my God, it's worse than before, he's really gonna do it, isn't he_, and then something grabbed the top of my hair and my head was yanked back and through the pain I could see my father holding a knife to my throat. "For twelve years, I've fed and clothed you out of the goodness of my heart, eagerly awaiting the day when your services could be of use…"

_But I'm your daughter, I'm your daughter, you're an evil man but I'm your family…_

"…and what do I get for my pains? Nothing but foolishness! Well, I'm not going to take it anymore, do you hear me? _Not anymore_!"

He raises the knife, and I look away, and I'm not scared to die, I'd get away from here, that's what I want, but _oh, Bontenmaru, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, and now I'm paying for it…_

I'm paying for it…

Any second now…

…okay, seriously, why am I not dead yet? I mean, it's not like I _want _to die, or anything, but hey, after all that, you'd think there'd be some fulfillment of expectations, right? And father's not exactly the hesitant type.

After breathing for another thirty seconds, I looked back at Father. He looked like he was in some sort of trance, with the knife still raised in the air. The look on his face was an exact mirror-image of Bontenmaru's a few minutes ago – same pale face, same beads of sweat, same wide eyes (except, of course, for the fact that both his eyes were firmly in their sockets). But instead of looking at me, he was looking down at the long, thin blade at his own throat. I weakly wrenched out of his slackened grip so that my head was free to follow the blade as it turned into hilt, and then to pommel…

Date Terumune was standing firmly on his feet, pointing his sword at Father's throat. His face didn't look gentle anymore. Now he looked intimidating, maybe even furious. _He's standing up for me_, I realized. _He's a guest in my father's house, and I dishonored his son, but he's sticking up for me._

Like he was coming out of a spell, Father screamed and scrambled backwards, away from the sword. The knife clattered harmlessly to the floor. "T-T-Terumune-dono!" he sputtered, with his eyes still on the tip of the blade. "W-What on earth are you –?"

"It seems that I've misjudged you, Tamura Kiyoaki," Terumune interrupted. His voice was like ice. "I had always known that you were a selfish fool that had no love of land or countrymen, but I had hoped you showed some affection, or at least respect, towards your family. I see now that I was sadly mistaken. There truly is no hope for you, is there?"

Father slowly shook his head, more in disbelief than answering the question. "T-T-T-Terumune-dono…"

Terumune raised a hand to silence him, and then slowly lowered his sword. "I will not kill you now, Tamura Kiyoaki – you are not worth my time. However, do expect my army at your doorstep before long. I have been patient with you, but I no longer have use for a vile, self-serving worm such as you."

"T-Terumune –"

"Enough. We have nothing more to say to each other." He sheathed his sword and turned to leave. Halfway to the door, he stopped and looked back at us. "But you would do well to remember this, Tamura Kiyoaki: it was not by your daughter's hands that your chances of an alliance with us were destroyed, but by your own black-hearted selfishness."

And with that, he turned and walked down the hall his son and servant had just run down, and was gone.

* * *

><p>Proud of it…Bontenmaru was proud of having only one eye. So I was right – he must not have lost it in a wimpy way at all. Maybe he lost it in battle. Maybe he got it stolen from him by cannibals. Maybe he plucked it out himself to show how brave, or how stupid, he was. Either way, though, it didn't fit my first impression of him. Funny, I still don't know much about him, but I'm so much more inclined to think positively about him, even though nothing's changed.<p>

Nothing's changed…

In a couple hours, Kayo will come looking for me, wanting to comfort me after what happened. She'll look in every room of the castle, and wait to look in my bedroom last – I'm never in there if I can help it. I won't be there this time, either. Kayo will just find my old kimono on the futon, my chopped-off hair on the floor, and a scroll on the desk. Confused, she'll pick up the scroll and read:

_Dear Kayo-chan,_

_I'll be long gone by the time you find this. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I'm not safe here anymore, and I'm done making excuses for my father. But I can't get married, either – not to Date Bontenmaru, not to anyone. You of all people know what that would do to me. I won't let it happen. I'm tired of looking in the mirror and not seeing the real me. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I may be a girl, but I have dreams, too. So I'm leaving. I'm following my heart. Please thank Terumune-dono for me for saving me, and tell Bontenmaru I'm sorry. I really didn't think there was anything wrong with his eye. Thanks for everything. _

_All my love, M._

When she's finished, she'll drop the scroll and start to cry. She'll check every room again, hoping that it's not true, that it's some sick joke the children played on her. But she'll go to the stables and see that my horse isn't there. She'll run for the servants, for Father, for the Date if they're still there. A search party will go out. People will call out for me to come home.

But I have no home to go to. It will be too late. I'll be on my own, and, for the first time, really and truly happy.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	2. Sasuke

Thanks to everyone who reviewed / favorited / put my story on alert! This chapter takes place about a week after the last one ended. I love Sasuke, by the way. He's the reason why I don't know what to say when people ask, "pirates or ninja?" XD Although, I could probably just say Chosokabe and stump them. Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Sengoku Basara" © Capcom, Production I.G, and FUNimation Entertainment. The following is a fan-made story not associated with the above. No profits are being made. Please support the official release…**you see?**

* * *

><p>Okay, remember how I said that Suishōryū would bring, if not happiness, then prosperity and protection to all Tamura who wore his likeness?<p>

Yeah, you can go ahead and strike that.

I mean, I realize that it was morally wrong to run away, even if it did protect my peace of mind and my physical well-being. And I realize that the Kōga ninja would be a little testy if an outsider stumbled upon their hidden village. But did they really have to throw me in jail? A twelve-year-old girl saves the life of one of their fellow shinobi, and they throw her in _jail_?

Well, that's a ninja for you. No sense of honor. _Jail_…no decent samurai would've done that, that's for sure (including Father, believe it or not).

Well, to be fair, my cell isn't really a cell. It's built the same way as our guest room at home, or a tea room. There's no furniture, and the room's pretty small, but it's not uncomfortable. It's bright and warm, too. Still, there's no mistaking those bars on the window. I'm the Kōga's prisoner.

I sighed deeply and leaned my head back against the wall. This is exactly what I'd run away to escape – lack of freedom. At Miharu-jō, I'd been a prisoner within my own body, bound by my father's orders and the rules of polite society. Now I was a prisoner on the outside, too. And the funny thing is, I can't tell which is worse. At least these guys let me keep wearing my hakama.

…honestly, though, haven't any of those weirdo "Christian" missionaries come to this village (extremely well-hidden as it is – I barely know how I got here myself, let alone with an injured ninja)? Haven't they ever heard that story about…what's it called…the Good Samaritan? Really, I didn't have to help that girl. I had my own problems to worry about – you know, lost in a forest, no food or water for two days, stuff like that. But I found this girl lying in the path with a knife in her back, and out of the goodness of my heart, I wrapped up her wound and took her to the first stretch of civilization I accidentally stumbled upon. Which, luckily enough, happened to be this place, her hometown. Really, I did a good thing back there. And what do I get for it? Four walls and bars on the window.

Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from ninja. I'd never actually seen one – Father never trusted them, or anyone else, to serve him – but Kayo had told me plenty of stories and legends about them. They were like superhumans, unbelievably strong and fast, and move faster than the eye can follow. They don't ever make a sound on the job, and are the best for spying and assassination. Some people even say that they are taught black magic, and can do things that regular people can't, like clone themselves or change their shape. In some regards, they're even more impressive than samurai.

But still…like I said, they have no honor. They don't have a sense of loyalty towards their masters, and they don't care about anything other than their own self-interest. That makes them _way_ worse than samurai. I wonder…Father might've been a pretty good ninja, if he wasn't so fat and slow.

I think some people in my position would be grateful to the ninja, though. I mean, sure, they've got a funny way of enforcing law and order, but once they've actually captured somebody, they treat them okay. This really isn't a bad place to be detained, and they brought food in for me…

But I'm not _some people_, and I don't trust them _or _their cooking.

Okay, there really doesn't look like there's anything _wrong_ with the food. It's nothing special, really – some rice and fish, a small bowl of miso soup, and a cup of water – but to someone who hasn't eaten in two days, it looks like a feast fit for a king. I'd been eyeing that food for a while, now, and my belly was working up a protest just having to sit there and be empty. My parched throat was begging fir a sip of water. There was no reason not to eat or drink, right?

But still…call me prejudiced, but it doesn't make sense that those ninja would jail me for no reason and then just give me food and water. I mean, accident or not, Good Samaritan or not, I'm an outsider who found their village. They probably think that if they let me go, I'd tell other people where it is, and then their ninja secrets or whatever would be in danger. I wouldn't, by the way, and I told them that more than once, but I don't think they believe me. And really, the easiest way to make sure that I don't tell is to keep my mouth shut forever. Poison's a good way to go about doing it, too. After all, if someone comes looking for me, they won't be able to tell I was murdered, or by whom.

So, it's die of thirst or die of poison, huh…they both kinda suck…which is the lesser of two evils?

…

…dying of thirst, no question. I'm not falling for their stupid trap.

My stomach and throat burning in protest, I got to my feet, picked up the tray, and tossed it into the back corner of the room. The whole thing upended with a crash and a nasty splattering sound. _So long, sustenance. If only you weren't poisoned, you and I would been very good – _

"Oh, _gross_!"

…wait, what was that? Is there…someone in here? But there wasn't anyone in here a second ago…

Right as I was opening my mouth to call out _who's there_, there was a burst of smoke and – oh, my God, where the hell did he come from? "Who the hell are you?" I heard myself scream as I scrambled backwards against the wall.

The boy – it was a boy, maybe a couple years older than me – jumped in surprise and put a hand up to his ear. "Ow~! Jeez, girl, you've got some scream…nice arm, too. Yuck…I swear Haruka-sensei's cooking is getting worse by the day." He grinned at me.

What…the hell…what's with this guy? "I-I asked you who you are," I said after a second, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. Which, considering that I'm a short, skinny, twelve-year-old girl, probably didn't count for much.

"Oh, right!" the boy answered, looking a little guilty. "Sorry 'bout that. The name's Sarutobi Sasuke, shinobi-in-training. Nice to meetcha. And you are…?"

He was playing the casual, relaxed routine, but I'm not biting. When all's said and done, his fellows took me prisoner – he could be interrogating me on their orders right now. "How long have you been in here?"

He snickered. "Gee, that's a funny name."

"No, seriously. _How long have you been in here_?"

This Sarutobi person's eyes widened, and that annoying little smirk slid off his face. "What? You mean you couldn't tell I was here?"

"How the hell could I? You were _invisible_!"

"Well, yeah…but you had to have sensed my presence, right? I mean, you threw that tray right at me! Not the best way to greet someone, by the way, but –"

_This guy…_"Look, I couldn't tell you were there, okay? I tossed the tray in a completely random direction. Trust me, if I had known there was an invisible ninja spying on me from that particular corner of my jail cell, I would have picked some other corner to toss my tray into." Probably.

The ninja waggled his finger at me. "Ah-ah-ah, kid. First of all, it wasn't spying – it was strict observation without knowledge of the subject."

Right, and I'm the shogun. What a load of crap. "Uh-huh…"

"And second of all," he continued, sitting down, "there is no such thing as 'random.' In this crazy world of ours, nothing happens by chance. It's all for a reason. Even if you didn't realize it, you must've sensed me there on an unconscious level. Pretty impressive instincts, especially for an outsider."

I sat back down, too, not saying anything. I don't know…just what is this guy going on about? I _know_ I didn't know he was there…at least, I don't _think_ I knew. But how can my subconscious know if my consciousness doesn't? I'm not getting this at all…

"And what's even _more_ impressive," Sarutobi went on in an approving tone, "is how you were able to tell that the food was poisoned without…you know, getting poisoned. And so quickly, too! I don't think I've ever seen an outsider do that! It was in the water, too, and it's not so easy to pick up liquid arsenic. Color me impressed, kid."

I guess it _was _a good call, huh? But it's obvious – like, _painfully _obvious – that he's just saying that to make me drop my guard. Not gonna happen, Ninja Boy! "So it _was _poisoned, then? It's not enough that you people threw me in jail for saving that girl's life? You're executing me without a trial, too?"

Sarutobi winced. "Wow…it sounds pretty bad when you put it that way, huh?"

"It sounds pretty bad even when I _don't_ put it that way!" I replied angrily. "Honestly, is this how ninja show gratitude? With poison?"

"Well, to be fair, we only save the poison for S-class criminals. You know, mass murderers, traitors, outsiders who find out our secrets, things like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, well, when you put it that way, that makes poisoning me a _much _better idea. I mean, I _am_ an S-class criminal – I _must _deserve to be executed."

To my surprise, though, Sarutobi was looking uncomfortable. "No…no, you don't," he said after a second. "I think it's real messed up that you're getting the poison. I mean, you pretty much saved Kasuga's life, and besides, you're just a little kid."

"I'm twelve years old, thank you very much," I cut in, forgetting the context for a moment. "I'm hardly a _little kid_."

"Hey, it's little to me. I'm fifteen. Besides, you're pretty short for twelve."

God, this guy is wearing my last nerve…"Look, is there a reason you're here? Come to make sure that I actually kick the bucket, or are you just here to insult me?"

Sarutobi cringed again and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Why does he look so damn guilty? He's a ninja; he shouldn't feel bad about killing me! "No, uh…actually, I, uh…I wanted to thank you."

Wait…what? "T-Thank me?"

"Yeah…you know, for saving Kasuga. I mean, she's a good friend o' mine, and, uh…well, she probably would've died if you hadn't come along. So…thanks a lot."

"N…no problem." Wow…now I feel like a heel. I mean, yeah, he's a ninja, but he has feelings too, right? Jeez, I'm such a jerk. "S-So…how's she doing?"

"Pretty good," Sarutobi replied, grinning. "The doctors said you found her just in time! They said she's gonna live through it, no questions asked…" His face fell. "But they don't know if she can be a kunoichi anymore. Internal organ damage, and all."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

But Sarutobi quickly shook his head, all smiles again. "No, no, don't be! She'll be alive, won't she? That's the important part – oh, yeah!" he added, slamming his fist down on his other hand like he remembered something. "I almost forgot! The Elders were saying how it looked like you hadn't eaten for a couple days, so I brought these for you." He shrugged a rucksack off of his bony shoulders and pulled out – _glory be!_ – a large container of rice and what seemed to be (considering the sloshings I heard) a full canteen.

I felt my dry mouth start to water in anticipation, and my stomach growled eagerly. Oh, that looks so good…that was so nice of him to –

Wait.

What am I doing? He may have feelings, but he's a ninja! He's trying to set me up just like those other guys! How do I know that he wasn't ordered to poison me, to make sure I died?

Sarutobi must've seen the mistrustful look on my face, but he didn't seem offended; he just laughed and took a small sip of water, followed by a pinch of rice. "See? It's all clean. Trust me, I got better manners than the guards. Go on and eat up as much as you want." He handed me the chopsticks and canteen.

Well…it still could be poisoned…aw, well, what the heck? It's better than being poisoned than someone I can't see; at least now I can try and strangle him before the poison really kicks in. Plus I'm just so hungry and thirsty…with barely enough time for an _itadakimasu_, I grabbed the sticks and started shoving rice into my mouth. A little dry, but it sure felt good to fill my stomach. I downed the canteen in a few gulps. _I will never, ever say anything bad about ninja ever again._

Sarutobi waited for me to finish wolfing down my meal before whistling in admiration. "Whoo, you sure can pack it away, huh? When's the last time you've eaten?"

"Two days ago," I answered, handing him back the dishes. "Thanks a lot, man. You really saved my neck there."

Sarutobi shrugged dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Just think of it as a thank-you for bringing Kasuga back." He was quiet for a moment. "…I just realized, you never did tell me your name."

I was already prepared for that. I couldn't go ahead and tell him my real name – if word gets out that I'm the daughter of a daimyo, these ninja might just ship me back to Miharu-jō to pick up a hefty reward (if any) from Father. And I'd rather take poison over that any day. So, trying to sound as cool and casual as possible, I answered, "It's Takahashi Mei, from Echigo."

Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully. "Echigo, huh? That's pretty far away from here."

"I ran away from home." Well, that's true. "My family was trying to turn me into something I'm not, so I left. I ended up getting lost in the forest. My nan – grandmother told me stories about Kōga ninja living in these woods, but I wasn't looking for you, and I never expected to find you. I'm not going to tell anyone that you're here, either."

Sarutobi was quiet a moment before nodding again. "…yeah, I believe you." He grinned sneakily. "On that point, at least."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'on that point'?"

Sarutobi laughed. "Listen, Mei-chan, you may be cute, but –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who're you calling 'Mei-chan'?" I interrupted angrily. Really, he may have fed me, but that's no reason to get so familiar with me.

Sarutobi snickered. "Sorry, sorry. 'Takahashi', then. Anyway, you may be cute – aw, don't glare at me like that, it's true, you know – but you're a pretty bad liar."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but stopped – I'd just look stupid if I said otherwise. So instead I sighed and asked dully, "Was it that obvious?"

"To an ordinary person, not so much. But to a shinobi like me, it's pretty obvious. You're sitting too stiffly, and you added in a bunch of unnecessary details."

Grudgingly, I made a mental note to improve for next time. "…fine. I'm not from Echigo, and that's not my real name. But all the other stuff is true."

To my surprise (again), Sarutobi didn't press me. "All right. And don't worry, I won't press you for your real name or anything. We shinobi know that there are some secrets that ought to be kept." He smiled in a sort of amused way. "But you know, Mei-ch – I mean, Takahashi – can I be honest here?"

"Depends on what you want to be honest about."

"Well, don't get mad or anything, but…you don't really, uh…seem like most girls."

I burst out laughing. Oh, is that all? "Why would I be mad about that? That's a compliment to me!"

Sarutobi instantly looked more relaxed. "Really? Great! Kasuga always takes it as an insult, y'know."

I shook my head, smiling in spite of myself. "Aw, that just means she's not confident. Give her some time and she'll get used to it. So, what gave it away? The pants, right?" I lifted my hakama-covered leg to illustrate.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Nah, you see plenty of that around here. What gave it away was your attitude."

I raised an eyebrow. "My attitude?"

"Yeah. You seem, I dunno…more boyish than the other girls around here. Or is that just an outsider thing?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, it's pretty odd even for outsiders." I took a moment to gather my feelings before continuing. "…ever since I was little, I knew that I was…different. I didn't like to do the same things the other girls did. I hated wearing women's kimonos, and I hated doing the tea ceremony and flower arranging and getting dressed up and all the other things girls are supposed to do. I liked playing outside with the boys. I liked riding horses, and swimming, and climbing trees…things like that."

"There are girls around here who like doing that stuff, too," Sarutobi pointed out. "It's all part of being a kunoichi."

I nodded and looked away towards the bars on the window. "But, see, my father…he never could really accept that part of me. He was always trying to force me into being the type of daughter _he_ wanted me to be, just to make himself look good. He didn't care at all about the daughter he had." I felt a lump rise to my throat, and I swallowed thickly. No way am I crying in front of this guy. "…I was…I'm sick of trying to be something I'm not. So I left. I want to go somewhere where people wouldn't judge me. I don't know where that is, but there's no point to staying at my father's house anymore. I don't have anyone there who accepts me, except my…grandmother."

"Your mother doesn't accept you either?"

"I don't have one. She died giving birth to me."

"No friends?"

"Not really."

"I see…"

There was a long silence. I don't know why t hurt so much, talking about all this with a complete stranger. I don't know why it hurt, and I don't know why it felt…good. It was good to get it all off my chest, but was there a point…? What could he do about it? What could _I _do about it? Nothing, that's what…so there's no point in wallowing. _You stop that, Tamura Megohime. Stop it right now._

"…hey, listen," Sarutobi said after a moment. "I think I might have a solution."

"I seriously doubt that, but go ahead."

"Well, like I said, nobody cares about stereotypes here, as long as we do our ninja duties. All the kunoichi are active and tomboyish just like you. But now the doctors are saying that…that Kasuga might not be able to finish her training. That means the village'll be one ninja short, right?"

"Yes…?" Where're you going with this…?

He leaned forward, a big grin (bigger than all his others) on his face. "So why don't you stay here and train to become a kunoichi?"

Wha – me? Become a ninja? No way…I can't…I'm a samurai's daughter! Samurai and ninja…they're like night and day! "I can't do that!" I blurted out.

Sarutobi's face fell. "Aww, why not?"

"Because…I'd have to kill people, wouldn't I?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "Maybe. Don't worry, though. After the first time, it's like swatting at flies."

Okay, _that's _an entirely different issue. Are all ninja that cold? "I'm too old to start learning!"

"Not really. We start training the new ninja at twelve years old."

"I…I'm in jail! And an outsider! They'll never let me join them!"

"I'll plead your case personally. You gotta admit that we've got a pretty strong argument. And this way, the Elders can make sure that you won't tell anyone about us, since you'll be loyal to the village." He stood up. "And quit making excuses, okay? You want to do this, I can tell."

Want to? Is it a matter of wanting to? I don't really respect ninja…but still…I was captivated by Kayo's stories. Human beings that could move faster than light, control the mysteries of our world through magic…it amazed me back then. But did I ever think that I could be one of them?

I heard myself sigh and say in a pitiful voice, "What if…I'm not any good at it? I wasn't any good being a daughter…what makes you think I'd be any better being a ninja?"

Sarutobi crouched down so that we were at eye-level. His smile wasn't mischievous anymore. "How are you gonna know," he began in a low, light voice, "unless you give it a try?"

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky before he came back, smiling so widely that it seemed like his face would split.<p>

Sarutobi had recounted our talk before the Council of Elders, the twelve old men who governed the village. They had all been wise and powerful ninja in their time, and everyone took their word as law. Sarutobi told them all about me, and about his idea to induct me into the village. When he was done, they kicked him out and talked among themselves for hours before coming to a decision.

Five of them wanted to go with the execution as planned. Seven of them went along with Sarutobi's plan.

So it looks like I'm going to become a shinobi-in-training. I have a purpose now, I guess.

Funny, if someone had given me this idea two weeks ago, I would have spat in their face. Father would have, too, and most other samurai I know. _I wonder what Bontenmaru would have thought…no, that doesn't matter. None of it matters, really._

What do I care what my father and the others would think? They never cared in the first place. Sarutobi cared, though, and those seven old men.

Maybe ninja…aren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Things will be a little busy for a while since I have exams next week, but I hope to update soon. Thanks for rerading!<p> 


End file.
